shadow clan
by jameshiplink
Summary: what happens when 3 clans are made to fight each other beacuse of a clan that cursed them?


_The shadow clan_

Prologue

The world was at peace or so they thought then out the darkest of places the shadow people came. They cast a cursed on three clans of a lone island called Cassos . The curse that was pastored on them was the forever blood curse in which the clans were forever fighting , The clan ''blood hounds" as they were named because they had a long, horrible and blood thirsty history of killing innocent humans. After the curse people changed their name to night walkers and they ruled the night and will remain night walker till the cures is broke because they believed that the shadow clan were responsible for the curse in which they stay immortal and suffer for there sins but they were wrong. they became vampires and embraced the title,they were ruled by a late queen who was most bitter sweet of vampire who had ever walked the planet, who was waiting for the birth of her second son so he can defeat his older brother Shadow.

For ever the the wolfs ruled the wilderness, they were a group of hunters before the shadow clan came, they use to hunt for the clan The Celtics who seen every day was a celebration the clan feared the blood hounds because they got hunted down by them. After the curse was cast they lost contact with the Celtics. As the forever blood curse forced the clans to fight each other. Until Shadow a rare dark coated were-wolf with royal blood took it upon him self to bring the pack together and to fight the vampires and kill his little brother before he can get him.

The third the Celtics clan are split there are the pacifists who thought they could bring the clans together and hopefully stop the blood shed. This side of the clan was brought together by peter and his lovely wife Leela who lost a eye after a were-wolf pack attacked her village. The other side were dealing with a dark past in witch they had dealings with the vampires and were–wolfs. They fought them long and hard. There leader, Rev brought them together knowing peace would not stop anything. He knew this as his dearest wife Jenna was kidnapped. Rev heard about this and tracked her down to a were-wolf camp were all of the were-wolfs were some how dead! He thought his dearest Jenna was dead until he saw her standing other a body of a dieing were-wolf with a knife ready to kill it. she thanked Rev for the training over the passed few month and as she said this she brought the knife down on the were-wolf with such hatred it made Rev flinch he knew something was amiss with his wife but what!

to know about the shadow clan means certain death. There are a very secretive group of so and so's, they never till anyone about there past all they do is leave death and misery.

_chapter 1_!

"so we strike here tonight hopefully we can destroy the shadow clans camp maybe catch a few prisoners and learn a bit about them" suggested Rev while brushing down his blood stained cloak and straightening his long messy black hair

"But sweetie, we can't spare any men tonight remember? The raid on the village?" whispered Jenna in sing song voice while lightly stroking revs face lovingly

"oh, I forgot about that, fine then ill take sliver and go do it, sound okay dear?" replied Rev starring deeply in to Jenna sea green eyes.

"maybe, okay just don't be gone long. I don't want you getting hurt like last time." smiled Jenna as rev blushed with embarrassment of his wife's words

"i was stalked and attacked by a vampire, i know how to handle these things!" Rev said quickly

"sure you do" whispered Jenna with a smirk.

After specking to his wife Rev ran to see silver about to night the quicker it was done the better he had a bad feeling about it but didn't dear tell any one as they would say to leave it for a different night but Rev didn't want to wait he wanted answers and he wanted answers now,nobody puts a curse on me and gets away with it he thought as he arrived at silvers hut. he give his hair a quick run though as he knocked on his friend's door but their was no answer and as he toured to leave and go see if he was down by the by the pub seeing as silver liked his scotch, a sound Cort his ear and as he turned back he heard silver grumble turning back to the door Rev sow silver though the window and he became trans fixed at the man he was looking at he saw a man in his fifties with silver hair hence the nickname his real name was Albert he was very small but very strong Rev had heard through his dad that silver was the baddest vampire killer in all of cassos and had taken on fifteen vampires with just a piece of cheese wire and his bear hands as Rev was remembering his dad he heard a gruff voice shouted to him and brought him back to reality. he looked round but no one was their then he heard the voice again and realised it was silver as he walked back to the door he saw silver was still in bed.

"SLIVER GET YOUR OLD WRINKLY ASS OUT OF BED NOW, THEN CLEAN UP THIS STINKING PLACE IT SMELLS LIKE A BOAR CRAWLED IN AND DIED!"roared Rev

"WOO!. What side of the bed did you get out of this time Rev the bad side?" yawned Sliver stroking his long silver hair

"GUESS AGAIN I GOT OUT OF THE GOOD SIDE" shouted rev

"Jesus, what is it this time, A raid or is Jenna given you the old ticker a lick if you get my drift...hahaa"

"yeah sliver i get your drift man,why are you so jealous of me? oh, and by the way your coming with me"replied Rev

"Were we going to the jungle are something and are still wearing you favorite cloak? rev tell me were we are going !" roared Sliver

Silver quickly got changed then cleaned up the miss around the room and quickly sharped his broadsword then trailed after Rev

"Rev you fossil were were we going?" said Sliver

"Ok i have a plan that may get rid of this foul curse, but we got to hurry and do it"repiled Rev

"what is it?"argued Sliver

"Ill till you more on the ride there"wisperd rev while fixing his dull green eyes on slivers pulls of mud

"By the hopefully you rember you sharpend your broadsword this time" said Rev

"Yes i did unlike you"moaned Sliver brushing down his heavy tunic the strapeing his sword to his back

"good then, I had jenna prepare the horses im sorry but thumper died giving birth so your getting the old fart so yous two can talk about you history" laugthed rev

"sometimes i want you did Rev"growled Sliver while picking at his beared

"REV THERE READY DEAR" shouted Jenna breaking the convonsertion

The smell of a dusty road, the heavy rain, the heavy thunder of two horses hovers

"your joking right were attacking a shadow camp why? that's suicide"complained Sliver

"I don't care as long as we get answers about why they brought this curse and what they want"replied Rev

"fine but do we have to travel at night" moaned Sliver

"Sliver the fun is at night time"laughed Rev

"sometimes i think god made you to lead us to are deaths " said Sliver getting irrupted, a couple of howls

"JUST ON TIME BRING IT YOU DIRTY RASKELS" shouted Rev jumping of his and drawing his katana then undoing his cloak

"and this why i hate you " growled Sliver drawing his broad sword

"ha ha i love you to ,oh crap here they come"growled back Rev

The bushes rustled as a group of 5 were-wolfs stained with blood run only with hunger in there mind draw there daggers on a run toward them Rev cutting and thrusting at the beauty sliver dropped his broad sword and start his first fight with a brown furred were-wolf Rev stoped breathless after fighting looked over "oh look its give sliver a hug"laughed Rev as he charged at the were-wolf he slashed open its back then stabbed it 5 times then the back of the head

"need a hand old fart?"growled Rev

"well that would be jolly good wouldn't" laughed Sliver setting down and cleaning his broadsword the sheathing it,Rev did the same


End file.
